


She didn't like the cold

by Twisted_lies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_lies/pseuds/Twisted_lies
Summary: Its based on the story prompts #300"I thought you didn't like the cold""Snow cold is different"





	She didn't like the cold

She never liked the cold. Even when we were kids,she would cuddle under blankets(where she got them I never know) with our dog. It didn't help that we lived in a naturally cold climate. Even though it was a naturally cold climate it never snowed properly. As in, we got a mix of rain and snow,not full on snow.  
But when it did snow for the first time,she was excited,more than me,someone who likes the cold. I even asked her to. 

"I thought you didn't like the cold." I say with sarcasm. 

She looks up from the book she's reading. "Snow cold is different." She says as if I knew the answer. 

We sat in silence, we both silently agreed to go outside. We didn't play in the snow,we just sat there with a lit cigarette in our hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I see you made it to the end. I'm glad you like the cringy if you do


End file.
